Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, may require a launcher or launching system. Such launchers typically utilize a series of high load springs to achieve the high acceleration required to reach required flight speed of the aerial vehicle in a short distance. Due to the tension requirements of these springs being immense as well as the launch event being so violent, the springs are subject to failure, requiring disruptive, frequent and often expensive routine maintenance. Additionally, these spring systems are typically heavy, requiring several operators and a utility vehicle to transport the launcher.
It would be desirable to have a launcher that does not suffer from these deficiencies, the launcher being portable, dependable, and easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.